Insert Psedo Latin Interjections Here
by Ulera
Summary: Cassandra is at it again and is warping the Dresden Files fandom to her will, new society agents Jared and Chloe will have to show off some of their new tricks in order to stop her. Takes place during IRSOP chapter two, guest appearance by Tyler,


Authors note: I do not own F-Zero or The Dresden Files, all other society members appearing belong to their respective authors, this story takes place at the same time as the beginning of chapter two of James Firebrand's "Insert Random Scream of Pain Here."

* * *

This was proudly beta-ed by James Firebrand. O.K., That's a lie. Every single second of reading this was pure torture and I hope never to have to do it again, but Ulera said I should say that, so yeah...run while you still can.

* * *

Jared looked out through a pair of army surplus binoculars, surveying the vastness of Red Canyon. Everything looked far off and distant. He frowned as he watched a cloud of dust tearing up the road that ran along the canyon wall,

That's odd, Jared thought. By my calculations they should be much closer than that by now...

That was when he realized he was looking through the binoculars backwards.

Boy. He thought, turning them around so they faced the right direction. He was glad there weren't any other Society members around to have witnessed that, he had only been an agent for a month now, he couldn't afford to make any pointless mistakes.

He looked through the binoculars again. The Fire Stingray, Racer #05, licensed to one Samaurai Goroh, was losing by a considerable mile to a racer Jared didn't recognize. The unidentified racer was red towards the booster and silver towards the front. It was very elongated like the Red Gazelle but was much faster than any other light class racer Jared had ever seen. It bore the number 100.

Jared picked up his communicator "Chloe, standby. Plan B goes into effect on my mark."

Chloe's voice came back over the communicator, heavy with interference, as if there was a fighter jet was idling in the background.

"Plan B? But we haven't even tried Plan A yet."

"Historically speaking, Plan A never works. It's my personal philosophy to never use it until Plans B & C have already failed."

The racers rounded the bend and entered onto a long stretch of straight, flat road, both began to pick up speed.

"Chloe, Now!" Jared shouted into his communicator. Suddenly, a tiny blue racer with the number "00" on it came surging around the corner at the end of the straight away, heading directly for the number 100 pilot. Chloe fired Chevila's boost and threw the pickup-made-racer into a spin attack. Number 100 made a quick maneuver and narrowly avoided a collision. Goroh on the other hand was not so lucky.

The blue racer plowed right into him, shoving him into the wall and totaling his machine. He stumbled out of the wreckage of his racer, clearly unhurt but extremely angry. Chloe got out of her racer, apologizing profusely, to check Goroh over for injuries. Jared noticed that she had a sword strapped in a sheath on her hip.

Jared had told her she wouldn't need it in a racing fandom, but before joining the Society Chloe had been a fencer, and she was never comfortable without having a blade of some sort when she went on missions.

"Alright, here goes Plan C!" Jared said. Drawing a sledgehammer from a sling on his back, he began to run down the face of the sloped cliff, careful to step in the spots that were the least treacherous and steep. Halfway down the embankment he swung the hammer, which pulled him along with it in a flying leap.

"BOOMHAMMER!" He shouted as he landed in front and to the left of the oncoming racer. There was a resounding 'BOOM!' as the hammer struck the road, blasting a crater onto the surface.

Jared leapt out of the way a split-second before racer, unable to maneuver in time, hit it. The vehicle bounced into the air, spun around twice and landed hard on its right side.

After sliding to a stop the cockpit burst open and Chloe, who had seen what Jared was doing, quickly ran up and leapt over the racer, clapping a prohibiter on the Gary-Stu that had been piloting it.

* * *

Chloe was completely absorbed in the watching the recording of her and Jared's first arrest on the monitor when Tash touched her gently on the shoulder, startling her.

"Cassandra has been spotted in the Dresden Files fandom, I thought you and Jared would want first crack at her." The de-facto leader said.

Chloe frowned. "Thank you, but why not ask Ben? He fought against her too, and he has a lot more experience."

Tash shrugged. "Ben is currently off on a training mission with a new member of the Society, he already has his hands full."

Chloe frowned. She'd be lying if she said the thought of going up against Cassandra again didn't made her nervous. Last time they came face to face she had almost been killed by the french Sue in at least half a dozen different ways, but she was an agent now, part of her job was all about sucking it up and facing her fears.

"Alright, where's Jared?" Chloe asked.

"I believe he's in the tech lab, working on that truck of his. Whats he call it again?" Tash asked.

"Chevila." Chloe answered. "And according to Jared, 'it' is actually a 'she', he keeps insisting the headlights classify it as girl truck. Personally, I think it means Jared's headlights aren't running on full power."

At this, Chloe turned to go find Jared, leaving a confused looking Tash standing in her wake.

-  
"Jared?" Chloe called out, the sound of her voice echoing around Jared's lab. There was no answer, but there was a note affixed to his desk:

"Conducting delicate experiments, can be found in sub-lab. ~Jared"

Chloe sighed and picked up her plothole generator. Every once in awhile Jared had to conduct experiments under controlled conditions, when experiments were too dangerous to be conducted in the Library, or when a sudden fourth wall breakage would be dangerous to the experiments. Jared went to his sub-lab, which was not part of the Library Arcanium at all. Rather, it was it's own separate pocket fandom. Chloe opened a plohole and stepped through.

* * *

Jared's sub-lab looked just like the one back at the Library Arcanium, except much smaller, and the wooden door that normally would lead back to the common area was replaced by a heavy lead lined blast door with who-knows-what behind it.

Jared was sitting behind the wheel of Chevila, his 86' Chevy S-10 pickup. After she had been torn apart by Optimus Prime during a field test in the Transformers G1 fandom, he had to rebuild her mostly from the ground up.

While rebuilding Chevila, he had decided that it wasn't worth repairing the ancient 4 cylinder engine she had before, so he had it replaced with a V6 engine. The standard tires had also been discarded in favor of some heavy-duty off-roading ones. Jared had even installed a new lift kit, making Chevila at least 8 inches taller than she had been before.

Chevila was no ordinary pickup truck, Jared had equipped her with a plothole generator and a device that would enable it to become a canon part of the fandom it was in, similar to the effect of one shots. Jared loved the new engine in his truck.

"Vroom!" He growled while clutching the wheel. "Vroom! Vroom! Errrrrrr, Screeeeeech!" Jared began pantomiming gearshifts, ignoring the fact that the truck had an automatic transmission. He was twisting the steering wheel back and forth and bouncing up and down in his seat as if hitting bumps on the road when Chloe walked in.

"Hey Jared, Cassandra has been spotted in the--"

"--And Jared takes the lead as he rounds the last turn of the Indianapolis 500! But, what's this? Jeff Gordon begins to pull up behind him on the left! Suddenly, Jared--"

"Are you pretending to drive a racecar?" Chloe asked.

Jared froze, then climbed out of the cab as if nothing was wrong.

"No! Now, whats this about Cassandra?"

Chloe had a hard time trying not to laugh "She's in the Dresden Files fandom."

Jared frowned. "The Dresden Files, it would be suicide to go into that fandom unprepared I'm surprised it's not on the Black List."

He jotted down a short list and handed it to Chloe. "Get a hold of these items, Drake should have most of what you need, tell him I'll owe him one. I'll meet you in my regular lab in 10 minutes give or take." And with that Chloe and Jared went their separate ways.

About 12 minutes later, they were back in Jared's tech lab. One of the walls had been pulled up revealing a runway, Chevila was parked at the end of it, her new engine purring like Adrian whenever Tash scratched his ears.

Chloe gave Jared a look. "Ummm, Jared, you look a little..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. In addition to his usual T-shirt, jeans and Boomhammer, Jared also had a machette in a sheath by his hip, Garlic gloves in a loop around his neck, and a canteen adjacent to the machete labeled "Holy Water" with duct tape. On top of all this he had a backpack which Chloe assumed had other supernatural weaponry in it."

Jared shrugged while throwing the hammer and backpack into the truck. "This fandom has both conventional and supernatural threats in it, I figured we should each arm accordingly."

"Where'd you get holy water in the library?" Chloe asked.

Jared examined the canteen, a look of genuine confusion on his face. "I don't know." He said. "It's best not to dwell on these things."

Chloe was armed with several guns from Drake's collection, as well as her personal sword. They got into Chevila and went zooming of down the runway. Halfway down the runway Jared activated the Plothole Generator and the next thing they knew they were in a residential area of present day Chicago. Jared pulled over, killed Chevila's engine and got out, Chloe following suit.

"You're not taking Chevila?" Chloe asked.

"Cassandra would see her coming a mile away, and besides, we wouldn't want our readers thinking were completely dependent on her would we?"

"Jared, breaking the fourth wall is a bad habit to get into." Chloe scolded.

"Oh right, sorry. Hey, Tyler, you can come out now."

Tyler suddenly sat bolt upright from where he was lying in Chevila's bed, Chloe visibly jumped at his sudden appearance.

"You remember our deal right? I watch your truck for you and you give me..."

Jared tossed him a red bag and the keys to Chevila. "Half now and half later."

He and Chloe started walking, once they got to an intersection, the two rounded the corner and began to speak.

"What was in the bag?" Chloe asked

"Some of Adrian's chocolate." Said Jared.

"How did you get it?" She asked, clearly impressed.

"I asked him for it"

"You're kidding."

"There are several supernatural baddies in this fandom that can be warded off with chocolate, Adrian knows this. I convinced him I needed it to preserve our safty, so he gave me a considerable amount." He paused and stopped walking, peering around the corner they had just rounded to stare at Tyler and Chevila "Before we get down to business let's take a second to enjoy this."

Tyler had just opened the bag, he jumped with surprise and a shout of "Pink!" As several candy bars wrapped in pink wrappers promoting breast cancer awareness flew out of the bag.

Jared resumed walking with a laugh, he would make it up to Tyler later.

The next step was to find Cassandra. Jared and Chloe went down to a bar that catered to the local supernatural community to try to find some info, McNalley's was the name to the best Jared could recall.

The two walked in, Jared took a quick look around, noticing several things present in the establishment those not familiar with the fandom would find surprising;

The bartender looked like he could be anywhere from 30 to 50 years old, the place had no jukebox or DJ, no music of any kind was playing. All of the chairs in the place were made of hand-carved wood, paintings on the wall depicted old world fairy tales, low hanging fans were suspended from the tavern's ceiling, the tables were placed so that walking in a straight path was impossible, this helped to disrupt the flow of harmful magical energies that built up when a group of angry (or hungry) wizards got together in one place.

"What are we doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Waiting." Said Jared. "Sue readings are very strong around this location. Sooner or later, Cassandra will show up"

So Jared and Chloe waited, snacking on Adrian's chocolates when after about half an hour the door opened and a laughing couple walked in. One wore a leather duster, jeans and carried a rune carved staff in one hand, he was tall and lanky, almost tall enough to be hit by the low hanging ceiling fans. The other was none other than Cassandra herself.

Chloe began to draw an assault rifle, Jared pushed it down.

"Ah Cassandra," He said, standing. "You're looking lovely this evening. I see you've got a date with this fandom protagonist, that won't do at all, I regret to inform you that you are under arrest."

"YOU!" Cassandra hissed, raising a blasting rod. There was a loud grumble from the bartender and everyone turned, he was pointing to a sign on the door indicating that the tavern was accorded neutral ground, meaning all supernatural conflicts had to be taken outside; and seeing as Cassandra had taken the role of a wizard of the White Council in this fandom, even she had to abide by it.

"After you." The Sue said, gesturing towards the door, she turned towards her companion. "'arry darling, go a'ead and order our drinks, me and some 'associates' of mine are going outside for a talk."

Harry Dresden, the man in the duster, looked skeptical. "Um... Okay, Cassie. I'll be waiting"

Harry Dresden with his tongue tied, and not rushing to be the chivalrous defender of all that is female. This Sue has done a number on him! Jared thought to himself.

"Let me guess how this is going to go down." Jared said as they walked to the parking lot. "You're gonna peacefully surrender, we walk down together to the Society's holding cell and laugh and joke about all the time we spent chasing after and fighting each other, right?"

"YOU, MONSIEUR!" Cassndra shouted as they walked out the door. "Are very annoying."

She began her attack alot faster than they expected. The instant she stepped foot outside the doorway, Cassandra leapt to one side, pointed her blasting rod at them and gave a shout of "Fuego!"

Jared dodged the white hot burst of flame the Sue had fired at him and reached for his Boomhammer, only to find it was gone.

So the Sue hadn't missed after all He thought on discovering all that was left of the hammer was a molten puddle on the ground.

He sighed, super hammers made of solid sound were no fun to replace, he didn't even know it was even capable of melting.

Chloe had raised one of Drake's submachine guns and fired, but the Sue simply raised her hand and summoned the same translucent green barrier she had used to absorb Chevila's blaster shots in the Transformers fandom. The bullets fell harmlessly to the ground.

"'ow very rude!" She said, flicking a hand almost idly at Jared. "Ventius Servious!" She shouted, summoning a gale force wind that blew Jared off of his feet and rolled him into a dumpster.

She laughed. "Dis is too much fun."

In her mind she had already won, but she might as well take her time and enjoy bringing them down.

Jared gritted his teeth as he climbed to his feet. He had to stop pulling his punches. If he really wanted to win, he had to start using the using the magic he had been practicing.

"Tremor!" He shouted extending his right arm.

The asphalt beneath Jared suddenly cracked apart in a radius of about a foot. A surge of energy shot through the ground, throwing out towers of dirt and rock and heading straight for the Sue.

Cassandra projected her shield again, but unfortunately for her, the barrier didn't extend to below the ground. The shock wave went right under her shield and exploded beneath her. A 12 foot high burst of dirt, rock and pavement shot right up into the air. Cassandra landed about 12 feet away, covered in dirt and slightly winded.

She raised up her shield again, but this time she flung it at Jared as a weapon, the pure concussive force of it throwing him back 20 feet.

Jared tried to move, but his body could care less what he wanted it to do, it wasn't gonna take another hit for him. All he he could do was just lie there on the ground moaning as Cassandra began walking towards him.

"Aw, is dee little soecyitee agent hurt, I'm so sorry." Cassandra snickered.

While Cassandra was busy with Jared, Chloe had snuck of to the side, out of Cassandra's line of sight. the weapons she had borrowed from Drake had been proven ineffective against the Sue's energy barrier, so she had to try another tactic.

Chloe drew her sword, assuming a stance that clearly conveyed her skill with the the weapon. "Enchanto." She murmured, and instantly there was a burst of bright light, forming into a gray shield bearing a golden eye on her arm. Chloe had been practicing summoning magic. That specific branch of arcane abilities created various items based on the summoners attributes. The Shield was a symbolic representation of Chloe's order and stability, but she had yet to explore what else she could summon...

She ran towards the Sue's backside. Cassandra was too intent on making a death blow to Jared to notice her.

*CRACK!* The sound of Chloe slamming her shield into the back of the Sue's head was quite audible.

Cassandra went flying forward, overshooting Jared.

"Sacre bleu!" She gasped, shaking her head to clear the stars from her vision. Chloe didn't let up, taking a stance that would trip the Sue while delivering a backhand blow to Cassandra's shoulder with the flat of her sword. Jared could hardly believe that his former research assistant was suddenly putting the smack down on a Mary-sue right before his eyes, suddenly turning her recreational fencing she had perfected into a deadly combat skill.

Chloe dropped her sword in order to pull out her prohibitor as Cassandra tripped and fell forward, but Cassandra rolled over onto her back and pulled out a staff just like the one every good wizard owned. "Forzare!" She yelled, blasting Chloe with a force of pure kinetic energy. The already-powerful magic native to the fandom was enhanced by her power as a sue and hit Chloe hard, sending her flying through the air into a parked car. Chloe let out a grunt of pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

Jared by this point had recovered, his body once again listening to instructions. He realized by now that whenever he or Chloe attacked, Cassandra always had the perfect block or counter-attack prepared. The only way to truly defeat her was a two-pronged attack.

"Chloe, get ready!" He shouted hauling a fist back.

"Epicenter!" Jared roared, punching the ground as with all his might.

Earth magic is harder to control then one might think. Normally Jared just hurled it at something and let the ground do the rest, unbalancing or exploding up under it's target. Complicated stuff like calling up magma and flinging boulders was defiantly not Jared's forte, he had never successfully done either, doubting he would ever be able to pull it off anytime in the near future. But he felt confident about what he was about to do.

The asphalt the parking lot withing 5 feet of Jared was simply blown away, causing damage to anything around him, the ground underneath of it erupted in a tower, soaring forward and up, a mass of earth falling from the sky bent on slamming into the sue.

In response Cassandra raised her energy shield directly above her.

Chloe got what Jared was doing. She stood up, somehow managing to remember how to breathe. She drew her arm back behind her and threw her shield like a badge-shaped Frisbee. The makeshift projectile hit the Sue right in between her shoulder blades, knocking her over.

Cassandra lay on the ground, winded, as the shield faded away in green puff. She barely had time to roll over and cover her head when the earth matter landed on her, burying her completely.

Jared was surprised, he hadn't expected his vertical mini-quake to be so effective.

After several seconds, Chloe spoke.

"Is she...?"

But just as she got the words out, the pile of earth was thrown outward in a flash of blazing green light. Cassandra was covered in dirt and mud. She looked furious and held a broken blasting rod and staff.

"You," She hissed venomously. "ave made me very irritated." She threw the useless wood aside and began pouring every ounce of sue-ish manipulation power she had into the fandom.

Suddenly, Black Court vampires began pouring in from everywhere, alleys, manholes, buildings, some even dropped down from the sky. The reek of semi-rotted corpses filled the area.

Cassandra backed to the edge of the parking lot, to better witness the ensuing carnage

"What are these things?" Chloe screamed.

"Vampires of the Black Court," Jared said, drawing his machete. "They don't drink blood like the Red Court but other than that, they're the stereotypical vampires. Kill them with fire, garlic, holy water or plain old decapitation!"

Upon hearing this, Chloe summoned her shield again. She ran a hand over the pupil on the eye, and bladed edges popped out of the sides of the shield with a sharp metallic rasp. "They don't sparkle in the daylight do they?" She grumbled.

Jared laughed. "No, they burn up into black greasy puddles, these are the cool kind of vampires." He emphasized his point by slicing the head off of the nearest vampire with his machete. Jared didn't care for using bladed weapons, and he doubted he would use any again after this, but he couldn't argue with the results.

Chloe leaped and with a wide swing of her arm lobbed the head off of three different vampires, she was attempting to fight her way to her fallen sword, when one of them grabbed her shield, ignoring the cutting blades, and threw her to the ground, The shield coming off her arm.

"Jared!" Chloe shrieked.

"Chloe!" Jared had seconds to act. He took the garlic cloves around his neck and pulled them off, revealing that they were tied together by some sort of thin wire. He began swinging them above his head in a wide radius, causing the vampires give him much needed breathing room. He edged his way over to Chloe, the garlic keeping the vampires at bay.

When he within five feet from Chloe he threw it at the vampire closest to him, roping him around the neck. The vampire burst into flame with a scream.

"Eat your heart out, Wonder Woman!" He yelled, slipping the loop off of the burning vampire. He flung the Garlic lasso at another vampire, causing him to burst into flame.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to wear boots, spurs and a 10 gallon hat?" Jared wondered. He prepared to throw the lasso again when he tripped over Chloe's shield, stumbled and fell next to Chloe. The lasso flew off into a nearby alley.

Cassandra laughed as the vampires began to surround the two, the hated garlic gone.

Chloe grabbed Jared's canteen of holy water from off his shoulder and threw it in the air above them. She drew Drake's Submachine gun again and fired a single shot at the bottle.

The canteen ruptured, release its holy contents all over the closest vampires.

The creatures hissed as their exposed skin began smoking and burning. As one, they turned tail and ran. But at least a dozen still remained.

Jared struggled to his feet, only to have a vampire leap at him with inhuman speed and strength, knocking him into the wall, his ribs making a very unpleasant snapping sounds.

Probably cracked. Jared thought. Fortunately, he had more pressing issues to distract him from the pain in his ribs, the pain in his throat for one. Jared reached for his machete only to have it slapped out of his hand by the vampire strangling him.

It let out a dry breath. It's undead breath was almost enough to make Jared loose consciousness right there. He looked around for Chloe to see if he had any hope of salvation. She was currently preoccupied by 11 vampires. Black circles began to fill his vision.

"Take this!" Yelled Chloe, throwing her shield into the group as hard as she could as a last resort. The vampires weren't hurt in the slightest and began to close in. Chloe looked around desperately, and noticed Jared's Boomhammer lying on the ground in the parking lot where a puddle had been just 15 minutes earlier. The hammer was made of solid sound, the noise level of the fight must have somehow reformed it into a solid object again. But Chloe didn't have time to wonder about details right now. She rolled past the encroaching undead and grabbed it.

"Boomhammer!" She yelled, flinging the hammer at the vampires. The hammer had been designed to be non-lethal against living things, fortunately for Chloe, unlike the Red and White Courts, Black Court vampires were not alive in the technical sense.

*KA-BOOOOOM!*

The hammer released it's full sonic fury backed by Chloe's toss. The remaining vampires were completely blown apart, several nearby windows were blown out and car alarms filled the air.

Chloe snatched the hammer from where it landed and swung it as hard as she could at the vampire strangling Jared.

*BOOM!* The vampire's body dropped limply to the ground, it's head missing.

Jared coughed. "How... my hammer... Cassandra melted it..."

Chloe smiled. "I saw it reform, you made that hammer out of solidified sound, the noise of the battle must have reshaped it. It's still pretty weak though, we need to wrap this up quick."

They looked at Cassandra

"What es et you Americans say?" The Sue asked. "Bring et un?" She smirked.

Chloe looked at Jared.

Jared shook his head "No." He put a hand to his side, wincing. "I'm hurt, and you can't take her alone, Chloe. We have to let her go."

The Sue smiled "Very wise monsieur. Ve shall meet agin."

She dissapeared through a plothole and Jared and Chloe slowly made their way back to Chevila.

Tyler gave Jared an angry look as he approached, but it faded as soon as he saw Jared clutching his rib and rubbing his neck.

"Here." Jared said reaching into his backpack, wincing in pain as he threw Tyler two bags of candy, double what he had promised him. "They aren't pink, I swear."

Tyler was pleased at the bonus Jared had given him for his trouble.

"That was pretty obnoxious of you," He grumbled, somewhat mollified. "but I suppose I can forgive you. Are you all right?" He asked, tossing Jared back his keys.

"Don't worry, it's worse than it looks." Jared quipped.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Tyler looked concerned, but shrugged. "Alright. See you back at the library." He said, dissapearing through a plot hole.

Jared tossed the keys to Chevila to Chloe.

"You drive, I'm hurt too bad."

Chloe slid across the hood showing off her impression of Bo Duke, she opened the door and hopped in the drivers seat, firing up Chevila's engine.

Jared limped over to the passenger side door and froze in shock of the horror in front of him.

Cracked ribs or not, he was going to find Tyler and strangle him. Keyed deeply into the side of Chevila's door in jagged letters was the word "PINK!"

Jared screamed but soon regretted putting that kind of strain on his ribs.

Jared winced as he climbed into Chevila's cab.

Chloe laughed and began driving.

Jared, insisting that he did not need immediate medical attention despite Chloe's objections, decided he was hungry, and seeing as he wouldn't be in Chicago for the foreseeable future convinced Chloe to drive him somewhere he could get some Chicago style deep dish pizza...

After a nice meal together the two returned to Jared's lab.

Chloe shut off Chevila's engine, the faint metallic clicking of a cooling engine was the only sound that could be hear in the empty lab.

Jared and Chloe slid out of the truck.

"Hey Jared, Tash said there's a new member of the society, he's apparently shadowing Ben, have you met him?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah, Repiv." Jared answered, pulling his weakened Boomhammer out of it's sling.

"Ben was supposed to be watching him, but I caught him snooping around my lab earlier. He seemed really curious about the work I do. He asked to see my sub-lab, he seemed harmless enough so I showed him around, we weren't there for two minutes when he said he had to go find Ben. People have no patience anymore. Now, let's go put my Boomhammer in the commons, the ambient noise there should recharge it in no time."

That was when they heard the explosion.

* * *

Later that night...

Two shadowy figures were walking around Jared's sub-lab, rifling around various file lockers searching for something.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The woman asked.

"These were the coordinates that Repiv sent us," A man's voice replied. "I'm sure they're accurate."

The voice chuckled.

"He was pretty annoyed at me asking him to get them for me while he was on his mission. Like a rookie like him has anything better to do."

The man suddenly spotted what he was looking for, a desk with a heavy dead bolt lock on one of the drawers.

He began to wrestle with the lock until with a snarl he pulled out a shining white crowbar, briefly illuminating the darkened lab.

He brought the crowbar down on the lock, breaking it with a snap.

With a jerk, he ripped the whole drawer out of the desk. Inside was a stack of blueprints, some with pictures of Chevila's engine compartment on it.

The man rolled them up and stuck them down his pants pocket.

"Alright, let's get out of here," The man muttered. "A pity the truck wasn't here, it would be alot easier to reverse engineer the device than to rebuild it."

The woman pulled out a data pad and began to transmit a message she had been typing.

Outgoing encoded Transmission:  
Stardate 1765.3 Subject: blank To: Mary-Sue Protection Society High Command From: N/A

Body:  
Operation Sue Storm stage two is in preliminary stages, will be sending status updates following successful testing...

End Transmission.

The woman opened a plothole and the two stepped through, the man tapping a button on a remote as he did so.

Several C4 explosives placed strategically around the sub-lab began to detonate and the entire lab shook. A cleansing fire began to consume all the evidence that the two had ever been there.

END.

* * *

And there is my second story, I hope you liked it, who is these shadowy figures? What are the blueprints he stole from Jared for? How will Jared get back at Tyler for keying Chevila? Find out next week, same bat time, same bat channel.

~Ulera


End file.
